Dunno
by WallOfDepression
Summary: I don't know eaither, its all coming together still, i jsut wrote dis bit down in cade i forgot it. Its kinda warish, and lots of murderers, who swear, and some girl who gets killed by her brother's ghost cos she chaned the channel.
1. Chapter 1

_"Shit,"_

**"Giving up?"**

_"Nah!"_

**"Pity,"**

_"For you!"_

**"Nope, for you,** stab stab stab **Goodbye,"**

_"Hey, I'm not done yet!"_

**"Then wheres your Spirit Control?"**

_"Huh, I, Lost?"_

**"Yes, but You never had a chance against me,"**

_"Wow, Your a bad winner,"_

**"No I'm good at it, You are obviously a good looser, I hope you understand why My next act is so vital to my goal, Die,"**

_"What, I allready lost, the match is over!"_

**"Die,"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, That was, diffrent," Death walked down following his master, "And our next opponent?"

**"mmmhm,"**

"Can we beat him?"

**"We can beat anyone, right now, I'm tierd, and I want to sleep,"**

"Shouldn't you eat something? You haven't eaten in 5 weeks,"

**"Meh, Food is for humans,"**

"No it's not, It's for everything," Death muttered.

**"Hungry?" Death's master turned to him and smiled, long black hair covered his face.**

"Well...I'm a spirit..."

**"Yah, point, game, match, now, which way's home?"**

"Left,"

**"Right, yah, here we are,"**

"No, up the stairs first, God you are tierd,"

**"Yah,"**

"There, you got the keys?"

**"Think so,"**

"Don't Move,"

**"Why?"**

"Use your sences Master,"

**"Got it, quick, get into the scythe,"**

"In, Behind you, wait...Go!"

A long black figure turned and swiped his attacker with a long scythe, a spirit inside it sent black ripples towards a red haired Ninja girl. She fell backwards down some stairs. Two red eyes glared from under long black hair towards the Ninja. Silent words escapes his black lips, The Scythe swung without warning and sent tiny, sharp, black splinters which pinned her down.

"It's a Decoy, nothing but a simple spirit, something else is coming."

**"Yah? Where?"**

"Don't know, how much stuff you got left?"

**"Furyoku?"**

"Yeah,"

**"Enough,"**

"Okay, we nead a perfect strike to the left to catch him off guard,"

**"Her,"**

"What?"

**"She's wearing perfume,"**

"Her off guard, use your power wisely she is strong, She has two other Spirits, both I remember I killed, she's here for revenge,"

**"Arse, why did you kill so many?"**

"Killed everyone, twas my job, at least I can speak normal now I am a spirit,"

**"Yah, dat good, ready?"**

"Not yet, wait...wait...I SAID WAIT YOU BASTARD!"

**"Strike thrice slash!"**

Three slashes of Black glowing gas hurled towards Mary, the Daughter of the Ghosts, she looked up, "No," She said calmly, and the blasts evaporated. "I will be doing the striking Tonight" She turned and watched as purple mist surrounded the black haired shaman. He stayed still and breathed calmly. He wasn't frightened, he wasn't angry, he wasn't even preparing to fight her. Mary found this confusing, she had watched the way he fourght, he confused others she knew, but in other ways, not by not acting. "What is your name," She asked. He didn't reply, "Why don't you talk, Why cannot I see your face?" Who the Hell are you? she wondered. "I saw what you did to the other Shaman and told my self that you are not worthy to become the king, he is frightened and thinks he is a spirit you know," She watched for a flinch of laughter or anger or anything. ONly one strand of his hair blew in the wind.

"Who is she?"

**"Think she is my Sister,"**

"Are you going to talk to her?"

**"No, she was kidnapped by spirits who worked for Hao-Sama then nicked by my dad when she was Six, she then ran away never to be seen."**

"What She Called?"

**"Mary."**

"Wierdo,"

**"Pardon?"**

"What do we do, you don't look like you want to fight her,"

**"She got nice Perfume on, huh? Sleep, comon, I found my keys,"**

The Long haired figure lifted his hand, placed a bunch of keys in the lock of a door and entered, not closing the door behind him. Mary watched, almost angry that he was ignoring her.

"What are you doing? The door?"

**"Make her a cup of tea Fido!"**

_"My Name is Rover!"_

**"Your a Dog, your name is Fido, Night night, get out the Scythe Death,"**

"Yes, fine,"

"What is he doing?" Mary said, her spirits shrugged. "Cmon Ninja, lets follow him," She took a step forward, "But What if it's a trap?" She paused. "He dosen't look like he wants to fight, okay, cmon, lets og in," Mary walked on, she looked around. "Ew," She said, their was a dog spirit eating the bottom of a robed spirit. "Tell me, where is your master, and why don't you fight me?" Nothing, "Tell me now Spirit! Why does he frighten so many others?"

"Have you seen his face?" The robed spirit said, he was watching the telly. How odd, Mary thought.

"You speak? No, I haven't." She said sitting next to him.

"Let's just say, you haven't been frightened till you cut his hair off. He's getting changed, he wants to go to sleep, leave him alone, he dosen't like girls, or boys, he likes dead people, or people he can manipulate, Thats Why he dosen't like Hao-Sama."

"Shit, I knew Hao was gonner be involved, Thanks Spirit, what does he look like?"

"If he likes you, he will show you, hard to talk to a lump of Long Black hair with a Black cloak and scythe you know, Fido, that hurts,"

_"I'll stop if you call me Rover."_

"Bugger off bloody dog, Roll Over, Play Dead,"


	3. Chapter 3

"What a stronge place, I came here to fight and that kids mind is like a maze, and shit hell if he will let me get out of it, Who is he, why do i know him, is he from Hao-Sama or the Asakura's? He can't be evil, can he? His spirit has a dog for-heaven's-sake." Mary asked her red haired spirit.

"Yah," Said Ninja.

"So, should I fight him or talk to him, because he dosen't seem to talk, his spirit talks more and he's dead!" She said pacing up and down, The Robed spirit leaned left and right to wtach the telly and was preteneding to ahve a drink of beer and spill it down himself.

"Yah," Said Ninja

"Should I fight him?" Mary asked.

shrugg

"Your helpful"

_"Don't fight him, it's not polite, but beat him up a bit," Fido/Rover said._

"I thought you were on his side," Mary said.

_"He never feeds me,"_

"Or himself," The Robed spirit added.

"He dosen't eat?!?" Mary shouted.

"Shhhh, he's asleep!"

"Sorry," Mary said angrily, "How does he survive?"

"I dunno, absorbed rain through his skin and leaves, he liked standing in trees, they smell nice." the Spirit said, taking a pretend swig of beer.

_"They smell of alive dog pee," Fido/Rover snarled._

"Only to you, Fido. He's a wierdo, i'll admit, but I'm happy, Fido's Happy, and the dead dude's are Happy,"

"Not all of them,"

"RUN!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Star Angel?" Secira glanced at the oracle bell.

"Ooooo, I was at school with her!" Jessica yelled happily

"Star Angel was a person at your school?" Secira glanced at her master.

"Mhmm! She was a teacher, and people said she was _with_ the head teacher, which she hated so left saying only that she wanted to kill us and rule the world, no one took any notice of her of corse. But maybe she has found a ghost!"

"Yes and now is going to kill us and _then _rule the world,"

Jessica paused. She thought for a moment. "No, 'cos we will beat her!"

"No you won't,"

"What?" Jessica said slowly

"Who," Secira growled. She was a Moon Armor Wolf, and hardly anything got past her sences, except this.

"My Name is Angel of the Northern Star,"

"Are you a spirit?" Jessica asked, she took out her fang ready to fight.

"I think she is an Angel, I ahve heard of her, My question is, Why are you hear,"

"To tell you to get out of the Shaman fights now, or the devil of fire will kill you. And yes, I am an Angel, but we are Spirit people. I have seen the monster who is following you, and the one who follows him, and they are all after you,"

"You are here to warn us, but why do they wish Jessica dead?" Sekira asked. She padded around to face a small golden cat with bright white wings from her back. It had stunning blue eyes and pure with fangs.

"Because of what you could become, you were not planned for any of them," The Angel of the Northern Star said.

"Why wasn't I planned," Jessica asked.

"You were too strong at birth to kill you, thats why your parents are spirits,"

"And the pet you fed," Sekira said bitterly,

"And you survived, younge but powerful. Now they belive it's time to kill you. They told me that if you left the tornament they wouldn't harm you. So leave now,"

"Why is it so dangerous-?"

"No,"

"You must leave Jessica,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No, why don't you stay and watch how powerful me and Sekira are in full Oversoul mode."

"Your gonner die,"

"You just don't want to give me the chance to change whats been predicted, that's your job, Jessica, Master, The Angel of the Northern Star has a plan, but it won't work if your alive, she wished you out of the way without harming you,"

"Well, I won't leave. I have trained for many years to understand animals and the wild with my Wolf, and both of us wish for animals to be more important to humans, and for humans to no the world like I do, Like Sekira does, and to stop them killing the world,"

"You see, your the good Hao-sama, your the missing link this time, not some twin who wants to sleep."

"Hao is dead, he died 500 years ago, he had changed, he was quiet, he was waiting to die, he won't come back this time."

"He will and he has," The Angel of the Northern Star turned her face upwards, she mewed slightly. "But if he used you he will become unbelivably powerful. I cannot let that happen Jessica. If you won't remove yourself, then i will take your soul from this world," The cat angel leapt forwards glowing brightly.

"Spirit form! Into Your Fang!" Jessica placed her spirit into the fang it used when it was alive. The form was massive because of the connection between spirit and medium. Jessica lifted her weapon and pointed it towards the cat.

"Lets play Cat and Dog," The Angel said angrily.

"Lets," Jessica whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"When I say, charge, I have chased cats for god knows how long,"

"Aye, and get ready to strike unexpectadly, I have seen how cats fight,"

"Angel of the Northern Star! Spirit Form! Unity!" Shouted someone.

"Unity? She is only a spirit?"

"Oi! Only?"

"I thought she would only attack us as a living thing,"

"I do have feelings, Jessica, They are only using basic Spirit Control, we can beat them easily."

"Angel of the Northern Forests, Spirit form, Into the Vine Whip!!!!"

"Maybe not then,"

"Any bright Idea's Master?"

"Fetch, use a higher level of Spirit Control, How big can you grow?"

"As big as you can Master,"

"Go,"

Angel of The Northern Dead, Spirit Form, into the Rusted Sword!"

"A Dead Sword for a Dead spirit of the Dead, she is clever,"

"Attack, now!"

Jessica charged, Sekira ran in a massive armored wolf beside her, Jessica lept, so did Sekira, and a massive wave of bright light and rocks fell upon the Spirits of the North and their Shaman.

"Now, Fetch the mediums!!!!" Jessica pointed towards the pile of rocks. Her Wolf dived down from the leap, and landed on the rocks ripping apart everything in sight. "Return to me Boy!" The massive Wolf turned with a whip and rusted sword in its mouth. "Good Boy, SNOW DRIFT!" The Wolf turned it head upwards, clouds in the sky cleared to show a full and bright moon, it howled and hailstones the size of footballs with snow and rain poured down over to the pile of rocks, where the shaman was climbing out from them. The Shaman Screamed as she was entangled in cold and wet. "Is she dead?"

"No," A Voice boomed out from the Wolf's armored mouth which barley moved. "But one of her spirits has gone to the next world. Her Furyoku is high,"

"So Is mine," Jessica shouted, she drew a large sword and pointed it towards the now frozen rocks.

"Angel of the Northern Star, Attack, take my power and use it to crush Jessica, the daughter of The Dark one,"

"Dark one?"

"Hao?"

"No, Marco,"


End file.
